1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to motor vehicle mud flaps. More particularly, the invention relates to a motor vehicle mud flap with aerodynamic properties. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a mud flap that effectively breaks up trailing air vortex which tends to pull backward out of effective blocking position. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mud flap that is adapted to be used with normal or shorty brackets. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mud flap that is designed to withstand severe cold temperature. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mud flap that stacks neatly and nests on shipping skids for storage and shipping. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mud flap that is constructed to resist bending and racking. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mud flap that has improved aerodynamic properties for less drag and therefore reduces fuel costs. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mud flap that reduces spray. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mud flap that has anti-sail properties and eliminates the need for anti-sail brackets. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mud flap that improves venting of excess heat around tires and brakes. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mud flap that has identical front and back faces so that it can be mounted on the vehicle with either face facing the wheels. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mud flap that is symmetric about a plane parallel to the front and back face and midway between the two faces. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a mud flap that is symmetric about a central axis so that the mud flap can be mounted on either side of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mud flaps are ubiquitous on motorized vehicles such as trucks having relatively large tires. Mud flaps are utilized for stopping water, stones, and other roadway debris from being launched by a vehicle's tires into the path of following traffic. To work effectively, mud flaps are typically mounted to a vehicle to hang immediately to the rear of the tires from a bracket positioned somewhat above or near the top of the tires to just above the roadway. Conventional solid panel mud flaps are effective barriers against water and roadway debris, but have several disadvantages.
First, such mud flaps tended to sail, lifting the lower portion of the mud flap away from the roadway, thereby enabling water and debris to flow beneath the mud flap and onto windshields of trailing vehicles. Typically anti-sail brackets are mounted to the vehicle behind the mud flaps to restrain the sailing tendency of the mud flaps, thereby adding weight to the vehicle. Second, solid panel mud flaps are typically heavy and, consequently, can significantly reduce a vehicle's fuel efficiency. Third, because the flow of air in the region of the wheels can be blocked by solid section mud flaps, the tires, brakes, and bearings can generate high temperatures during use that can lead to failure, premature wear, and reduced service. Fourth, it can be desirable to utilize a mud flap having a configuration conventionally known as a “shortie,” which can necessitate the costly replacement of a standard mud flap with a “shortie,” or can involve complex modifications to a standard mud flap. Finally, traditional mud flaps tend to atomize water droplets, creating a spray that can affect road visibility for passing and trailing vehicles. Typically, the spray created by the mud flaps migrates around the sides of the mud flap, where it can be projected into the path of other vehicles traveling behind and adjacent the mud flaps.